Yūka Komi
Yūka Komi (alias Lucy Macias) is a live-action Nick Jr. girl from a Nick Jr. bumper, "Girls in Charge, "and the sixth member of the Preschool Girls. In World War III, she joined the Preschool Girls and the Nick Jr. Girls when she was being chosen by Ruby Ramirez as Su Ji-Hoon's karateka as the one who is very good at karate and is the one who wears karate gi, like when he watched the Girls in Charge video before the war as well. Before the Ocean War in the Benham Rise, she will be starting to research about the cause of Cala Maria attacked fishermen in the Philippines, and also, she will be starting to help out allied aircraft and navies during that battle, along with the help of the Philippine Air Force, the Philippine Coast Guard and the Philippine Navy. After the Ocean War, Cala Maria will now follow her to fight against the demon contract dealers to protect her sea back in Inkwell Isle after a member of the Philippine Coast Guard, and later her and Cala Maria's friend, Claudio Erasmo Yulo Dalangin, while in Manila, decided that it was time to let her go back to Inkwell Isle, which Claudio wanted to relax there in that place. In the Demonic War, she will be fighting at demons, but sometimes, she will destroy the demonic contract deals for those Cuphead bosses that are demon-controlled slaves in order to bring them their own freedom and back to their normal selves. In the Beacon War, she would attack at the invaders, which she just learned more karate skills from Daniel LaRusso, and now, she will be using melee weapons in order to save Beacon Academy. In both the Second Inkwell Isle War and the USRAC War, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army captured her after they attacked a Preschool Girls camp in Lagos, Nigeria, and soon, she will be called as a Rubyist so that the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Police Department can start issuing death penalty on her until a US Marine, Theo Cole, finally saved her before the end of USRAC War. In the siege of Kassala, she will upgrade members of Sugarland Marine Corps for Baroness Von Bon Bon and she would teach them how to perform karate moves to be much stronger in order to start an attack at the Afrika Korps and the Nile River Coalition, and also, she would provide support for the Rah-Rah-Robot that Team Magic School Bus use together, which is also piloted by Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann "D.A." Rourke and Keesha Franklin. In Operation Buttertoast, she will train new units so that she will send the Buttertoast Alliance and the Grand Alliance armies to kill Tabuu, Bill Cipher and the Radiance, and also, to attempt to eradicate the Hollow Infection and the Candy Zombie Virus at the same time, which is making her to upgrade more infantry that serve for the Schnee Afrika Korps. After the North African Crisis, she will be the new protector of Ruby Ramirez. She will keep wearing her karate gi and she also has an orange scrunchie, but sometimes, she will wear a Magic School Bus jumpsuit, add Exeron gloves to her normal outfit, and/or she may wear a few of military uniforms sometimes as well. Also, she can serving for Su Ji-Hoon, Miles Callisto, the Future Alliance, the Faunus People's Liberation Army, the Republic of Korea Army, the United States Army, Team Magic School Bus, the Philippine Coast Guard, the Philippine Navy, the Philippine Air Force, Cala Maria, Daniel LaRusso, the Schnee Afrika Korps, the Buttertoast Alliance, Ruby Ramirez, the rest of the Girl Union, the rest of the Sonic Alliance, the Inkwell Isle Girls, and the rest of the Preschool Girls. Now she will be using her weapons: a KGB Pistol, karate gloves that she got from SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks as a gift, an IWI ACE, a Heckler & Koch G11, Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12, an FN SCAR, an MA5K Carbine, a traditional melee weapon of her choice, Exeron gloves, a combat knife, a few of M67 grenades, an REPG-2 Launcher, a Twin Lance , a Winchester Model 1887/1901, an M1911 pistol, a Beretta M1918 and all weapons from Cuphead. In battle, she will keep on completing her adventures, and have the ability of fighting enemies and be very good at karate and using melee attack, but she can be able to protect the Preschool Girls from enemies. Now she will fight for Team Magic School Bus, Ruby Ramirez, the Girl Union, the Future Alliance, the Republic of Korea Army, South Korea Cala Maria, Su Ji-Hoon, the United States Army, the United States, Donald Trump, Mike Pence, Lily Loud, the Preschool Girls, Miles Callisto, the Equestria Girls, the Philippines, the Philippine Air Force, the Philippine Coast Guard, the Philippine Navy, Claudio Erasmo Yulo Dalangin, Daniel LaRusso, the Schnee Afrika Korps, the Buttertoast Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters